User blog:Soul eater111/The Shift (Rough Draft)
Prologue: My Desires The night was young; it has been a few hours since the sun has set, the full moon bathed in blood was hanging in the air giving off dim light in the dark abandoned city. The city itself seemed long forgotten, there were abandoned cars filling the streets, some of the cars looked crushed, while others seem to have been torn apart. There is trash covering the sidewalk, the sidewalk and the billboard signs are scattered around torn to bits of pieces. The buildings surrounding the area are in disrepair, crumbling apart slowly. It is hard to believe that this city was full of life, now it is a ghost town. There were no signs of life in the city, no humans, no cats, no dogs, and no nothing. Somewhere deep into the city there stood a man holding his right arm in pain. The man was dressed in ragged clothing his jacket was ripped apart showing parts of his wounded body, blood was slowly dripping from his wounds to the ground each time he takes a step forward, his black hair is long and messy having several dirt patches, it was dangling in front of his eyes blurring his vision and making it hard to see his eyes. He face seemed worn out, there were dirt covering his cheeks, open cuts across his face, and his breathing is heavy. He seems to be wearing some sort of gauntlet over his right arm, the gauntlet was demonic looking, the plating of the gauntlet looked like harden skin, it had a unnatural dark glow around it, the fingertips of the gauntlet had razor sharp nails extended, and at the bottom of the gauntlet it was glowing ghostly blue and had runes carved into the gauntlet. He continues to limp down the street; each step brought more pain, he then stops in his tracks, and slowly raises his head up. There stood a group of soldiers armed with guns and armor, blocking his path. The soldiers raise their guns at the man out of fear. They were trembling as they pointed their guns at him, one of the soldiers breaks out in tears, another soldier begins to mumble strange words to himself, they were terrified of this man. The man begins for the soldiers to lay down their arms and walk away, the leader of the group orders the soldiers to fire. The soldiers followed the orders and began to fire upon the man, as the bullets began to pierce the man blood was gushing out from his body painting the ground with blood, but this doesn’t stop the man as he slowly walks toward the group of soldiers. The man right arm begins to emanate a bright reddish glow that is slowly warping around his body, his hair color is slowly shifting from black into sliver, and his eyes begin to glow bright red. The soldiers are becoming more frightened; they can feel the man staring into their souls. The man then gets holds out his right arm screaming in pain and unleashes a powerful red shockwave crushing everything surrounding himself. After the dust cleared up, only one soldier survived the blast. The man quickly walks over toward the soldier, he was faster, and stronger now. He wounds were no longer hindering him, and his arm still was glowing bright red. The soldier begins to cower in fear, he struggles to find a gun from the floor, but each gun he found were badly damaged from the shockwave unable to fire. He then draws a pistol from his belt hold and begins fire at the man; unfortunately the bullets were being bouncing off the man. The soldier runs out of ammo for his pistol, the man tries to crawl away, the man stops him by grabbing his arm, and flips the soldier over on his back. The man stomps on his chest preventing the soldier from fleeing. This man had the look of utter hatred itched into his face, the man slowly smirking as holds out his right arm, and begins to slash away. The soldier screams in agony as his body in being ripped to shreds, and soon the screaming stops. The man finally stops ripping the corpse apart, he looks at his hands, and he is horrified on what he had just done. He breaks down into tears as he falls to his knees. His hair slowly starts turning back to its original color, his arm is no longer glowing bright red, and his eyes return to their normal color. He feels a hand appear on his shoulder. He turns to see who was standing behind him, it was a beautiful young woman, smirking at him. This woman had lovely long red hair that was black at the end of the tips brushed to the side and it had an unnatural heat. She had pitched black eyes that looked empty deprived of a soul, her skin was a soft caramel color, her skin was nice, and smooth. She is wearing a black underbust corset wraps around her waist, just barley covering her breasts, and had long black gloves adorn her arms up to the shoulder. She also wears a short skirt which reveals her smooth bare legs, a tail which wraps around her thigh, and she was wearing high-heeled open-toe shoes. She had a seductive smirk on her face, she gracefully knees down beside the man, she places her warm hands on the man cheek, and is softly whispering to him. ‘’You do want the pain to go away? I know you do, it must be tearing you apart. All you have to do is desire. I want you to desire me. I can erase the pain if you desire me.’’ She had a very seductive soft, each time she murmurs a word to the man it draws him closer and closer. She lightly presses her lips on his, he does react to it, but she pulls back smiling. ‘’Desire me.’’ She says once again with authority. He then turns to her and extends his hand toward her face, but to his horror his hand starts fading to dust. Soon parts of his body start fading to dust, the beautiful woman is softly giggling to herself as he turns to dust. ‘’Thank you, Vergil.’’ Before anything this could happen, a bright flash of light appears, and Vergil awakes from his nightmare. Category:Blog posts